Lucy Forgets Natsu
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: Lucy has amnesia. How will she realize who she really wants to be with?
1. The Beginning

It's been 2 weeks since Lucy has been in the guild's infirmary after the mission that was successful in the end. Natsu has been in the infirmary constantly since the tragic accident. When Lucy finally starts opening her eyes, Natsu looks for the rest of the gang. Everyone crowds into the room then fanning out in the room. Shadow gear at Lucy's right, Laxus and his group in the corner, Natsu sits right next to her with her hands intertwined with his.

"Lucy, how you feeling?" He asks me in a gentle voice. I blink a few times before i can clearly see anyone or recognize where I am, in which I didn't.

"I'm fine, but why do you call me Lucy and why are you holding my hands? Should I know who you are?" I question the strange pink haired man who sat beside me with my hands in his. I remove my hands slowly and gently.

"Oh, c`mon Luce stop playing around. You know who I am." He says again. His smile soon turns into a serious face for my confused look must say it all. I was unsure of who he was. I surveyed the room trying to remember who everyone is and where I am, but alas I can not.

"Why do you call me Lucy? And may I know where I am?" I ask around trying to get answers. Everyone in the room who was smiling is no longer.

"Miss, your name is Lucy Heartfilia and you are in the Fairy Tail infirmary. You are one of our best and most appreciated member. You're a celestial mage." A short old man comes up to my side explaining more than what anyone has said until now. I could here some whispers in the back of my mind shouting ZODIAC, LEVY, WENDY, and LAXUS.

"Then who are you, sir? The guild master?" I try to piece together slowly, until I get a better understanding of my critical situation.

"Yes I am." He says with the brightest smile in the whole room. The girl behind him is also smiling, so warm, I feel like we were or should be friends.

"May I know who are Levy, Wendy, and Laxus?" I ask the little old man.

"I'm Wendy Marvel. Lucy, how do you remember my name though?" A little girl who looked about the age of 9 but maybe a little older.

"Levy McGarden, at your service. Lucy, do you recognize me at all?" A slender short blue haired girl spoke out.

A young man with spiky blond hair in the corner, turns to met my gaze. Getting up off of his chair into the crowd towards my bed. "Yes, Lucy need anything?" He asks as if he was obliged to ask.

I thought it over in my head. _If I know his name and the other 2 girls then this must be a sign that they are my friends and Laxus is my boyfriend. Only a boyfriend's name should be in my thoughts. Right?_

He leans down a little to hear my request. "Kiss me" I say with a cute smile.

He blushes and then stops, turning away in a rough movement. "I can't do that" he says.

"And why not?" I ask.

The pink haired man at my side turns away. He looks back at me. "He can't do that because-" He stops himself before he gets any further. "Do you know who I am at all?" He demands to know.

In my silence I nod my head incapable of a verbal answer. He gets up and walks out of the room. Levy the slender blue haired girl looks at me as if I had done something amazingly wrong. A red haired girl goes after the pink haired man. The guild masters orders everyone out of the room except for Levy, Wendy, and Laxus.

"Lucy, I know that you have just awoken, but have to ask do you remember much from before now?" Levy asks me.

"Just fragments, like small moments. I remember when I first got here with a guy and that same day I was accepted. I remember I met you. Later on I met Laxus, I remember the small moments when he decides to come to my home as surprise visits and everything, not to mention the other night. Last, I remember Wendy who had shown me kindness, she has been like a younger sister to me." I remember as much as I could.

"What are you talking about the other night?" Laxus's face changed from cold as ice to warm and concerned.

"Yes, don't remember? You had told me how much you care for me and how much you love me." I say.

"Yes now, I remember." He says at last.

Levy and Wendy shoot him a look of disappointment and small anger.

"Levy. Wendy. Will you leave us a moment?" He requests from the both of them. They walk out the door silently and most angry at Laxus, I don't know why.

"Lucy, I know you don't remember much of who you really mean to be talking about but, I think it would be best if I took you home and showed you that I am not who you think I am." He says as I frown.

"Why can't you tell me now?" My impatience grows.

"Because, i have to put it in a delicate manner and I need the help of a few friends. For now, you are going to Levy's place for the night until we can figure out how we are going to find a way to retrieve your memory in the simplest way possible." He hesitates in finishing.

"Levy, come in. I'm heading out on a mission." He says rummaging through his pockets quickly. "Lucy, I want you to hold onto this. It was given to me as a child. Now, when you finally know who everyone is and who you are then you give it back. Got it?" He tosses a golden necklace with a small lightning bolt hanging off of it. He leaves the room. Levy and Wendy come back in.

"What did he say to you?" Levy breaks the silence.

"I know you don't remember much of who you really mean to be talking about but, I think it would be best if I took you home and showed you that I am not who you think I am" I quoted him. "But what does he mean, He's not who I think he is, girls?" I ask so confused.

"DO you remember anything that you guys did form before?" she asks covering Wendy's ears.

"What do you mean?" I still do not grasp what she is trying to tell me.

"Did you guys mate?" she asks me clarifying the "anything" part.


	2. Color Changes

"When you put it that way" I said and I blush. "We did." my voice turns into a whisper. I look down into my hands that fidget. She looks down at Wendy who seems to have fallen out of listening to our conversation.

"Do you remember anything that night?" she asks doubtfully.

"I remember his jade green eyes thats it." I remember. "Does this have anything to do with what I said earlier to him and what he said to me in private?" I can't think straight at the moment.

"YES! It has everything to do with what he told you. LAXUS DOESN'T HAVE A MATE!" She blurts out in small frustration.

"Then who's am I?" my voice grew quiet as I heard creaking outside beyond the door that keeps our conversation private. "Who's there?" I call out.

"It's me, I brought down some food, Mirajane said to eat." He replies sorrowfully.

"Come in." Levy says in a low voice.

The man walks through the door. I noticed his pink hair, _He's the pink haired guy from this morning. _Carrying a try of what looks like to be a bowl of steaming soup along with a drink. He places the tray on my lap. I look at him.

*Flashback*

_The blur of pink that blocked my view. We had gone out on a mission. It was late and the mission was an S-class mission. I knew we shouldn't have gone. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. He was really happy about going to prove that he wasn't weak. I turned around to see a tall dark figure coming towards us. His voice so familiar, A flash of light that bounced off of his chain._

_*_Back to reality*

"Lucy" her soft voice calls to me. She waves her hand in my face. I stare aimlessly at the pink haired young man. "Lucy, hey. You checked out for a little while." I blink a few times trying to remember the thought I just had.

"We've met before right? We went out late on a boat together right? On a mission?" I ask the young man. "Where's the little blue cat? Happy?" I try to remember more.

"How much do you remember?" he sat down with a face of shock.

"We are friends with a tall dark haired guy with a silver chain." I say.

"Anything else?" he hopes for a miracle from me that I can't give him. I look down disappointed that I couldn't help him.

"Sadly, that's one of the many few things." I muttered under my breath. I was frustrated that now I have this feeling that I should know his name, who he is to me, and why he is still here next to me.

"Well, when you remember anything else tell Levy to call me over." He says with a smile. With a swift turn I saw his pale salmon colored blush. His soft pink colored hair so unique, it's special, it's different. He strolls out of the room looking a little better. Levy uncovers Wendy's ears.

"Lu-chan are you better?" she asks me.

"Wendy how about you go out and play with _Romeo_" she says with a smirk on her face. Wendy skips happily away with pink rosy cheeks.

"So, what do you remember while you were mating again?" Levy asks again.

"Jade green eyes and dragon scales" I say dreamily. "skin so soft suddenly rough. The scratches down my back. His bite on my shoulder. He sank his teeth in deep. I lived and love every second of it."

"You didn't mate with Laxus. I went through a similar event with Gajeel. The guy who looks like a "metal head". With Gajeel his eyes turned into the color turned into a deep misty gray with a red core. I still have what he likes to call my "battle scar." she pulls up her skirt to reveal the scar on her ribs. It was still in stitches. "I think that Laxus's eyes would turn somewhat a red color with a golden ring around the iris. I know for a fact that Natsu's eyes turn jade green." She tells me.

"How do you know that" unwillingly i hint a bit of jealously to find out how she knows. My face flushed pink and I try to hide it as I lift the sheets up to my face turning on my side and curling up into a small egg shape.

"Well, you told me that a week later after you finally got out of your apartment. you told me about all the little freaky tricks he used on you. The cuffs, whips, chains, and all that good stuff. As where Gajeel was really gentle with me. The morning after he made me breakfast and whispered "You're gonna need the energy baby" and with that we spent the whole week like that." Levy's face was heavily pale red. I bury my face into the pillow a little deeper. I couldn't help but hide the fact that I felt something different. I feel like what she is saying is true.

*Flash back*

_His hands slide from my sides to my lower back. Both of us drenched in each other's sweat. The pleasure surging through out my body was __ intense. His claws digging into my back dragging lower and lower. His breath on my neck. As he emerges into the fountain of my waters with his toughest mercenary I faced him head on. He treaded through undiscovered territory. Territory I din't think he would come to know. Yet his lips pressed against my skin. His hot, wet tongue licking my neck. When I didn't noticed he looked away and stopped for a second. I turned his face to look at me. His eyes were a beautiful shade of Jade green. Mesmerized by his gape, he sank his teeth into my shoulder. Finally making me his. The moment I've longed for. The beautiful pain I felt at that precise moment._

_*_Reality*


	3. Clarity

"Lucy, come one I was talking to you. Don't space out on me so fast. If you need to pace out at least try to warn me or something." Levy scolded me

"Oh, I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to space out immediately after you mentioning that." I blush.

"Don't worry too much. It's fine, but tell me did you see anything specific? Special?" She asks trying to find my gaze. I lift my head and face her. My pink cheeks have reverted back to it's original color.

"Well, it's sort of graphic and I am sorry but, no. I didn't see anything except..." My voice trails off.

*Flashback*

_Sharp jade green eyes. The kind that could kill someone with just a glare. Yet they pierce my heart. To me they were soft. They told me "this is what we both want". His eyes change into a bright gold color around his pupil. His iris seems like it glows underneath all of this. Then reverting to its natural onyx state._

_*Reality*_

"HIS EYES!" I shout covering my mouth quickly in embarrassment. "I apologize I did not mean to yell at you. It is not like me to do that, I believe."

She looked so startled. She moves back a slight bit as a precaution if I were to have that type of reaction once again. I give her a smile to say I wasn't shouting with intentions of scaring her off. Yet she understood what I meant about the eyes.

"What about his eyes?" Levy looks interested in what I had just realized.

"Well, they were jade at first and then, well, they changed." I spoke. "They changed into onyx."

Levy's eyes lit up like fireworks. She finally knows how to finish this puzzle to me.

"Laxus doesn't have onyx eyes. Only one guild in this whole guild would have onyx eyes. He's a slim pink haired young man who is dying inside if you don't realize that he's your mate and not Laxus." Levy mutters the last few words.

My jaw drops. The pink haired young man who had sat by my side when I woke up. The same young man who knew the truth yet, didn't want to tell me. The salmon haired young man who brought in the delicious meal that was made by the bar maiden. The same one who held my hand like it was treasure. I had no idea that it was really him. I should've known by his enthusiasm to have seen me wake up. I held the lighting necklace in the palm of my hand.

"Where's Natsu?" I shoot Levy dead serious look.

"He might be at his home or upstairs eating." she answers.

I crawl out of bed and run through the doors that kept me away from the rest of the guild. Skipping stairs until I make it to the top of the stair case, nearly losing balance I grab the hand railing. With a burst of energy I run through a small crowd of people who seemed to be socializing at the time.

I see a small flash of pink. I wasn't sure whether or not it was hair or if it was anything else but I run towards it as fast as my feet would carry me. I push a man who looked like a giant out of my way. Twisting and turning to get through. I slide through the legs of an orange haired woman standing in front of me. I finally reach where I saw the pink flash. Instead I see ice going against fire. I looked around, until a slim figure walked through the fire.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT ICE PRICK!?" He yells. The ice on the floor led to a navy blue haired guy who stood about the same height.

"I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!" He smirks.

Simultaneously running toward each other, summoning their magic. They clash and get thrown back by their own attacks.

"NATSU!" I call to him. He lays on the floor picking himself up and dusting off his clothes. I realize I am still on the floor. Bringing myself off of my knees, I drop the necklace. I look up to see his hand extended to me and a great big smile. "I figured everything out. I am so sorry to have chosen Laxus after just 5 minutes of being in the same room. I couldn't think clearly. I'm sorry, could you ever forgive me?" I plead.

"Well, it couldn't be helped. I mean you have amnesia. You called out the first few names you could still remember, I am just disappointed that my name wasn't the first one to come out of your mouth when you first awoke." He looks down towards our hands.

Meanwhile in the backyard of the guild...

Laxus sits in a great big oak tree and looks up to the sky. He sneezes loudly. "Someone must be talking about me or maybe she finally figured out everything." He smiles and closes his eyes gently. His face looking peaceful.

Inside the guild...

"Luce, I forgive you. If you need time then you can have it. I've waited for you this long I can wait a little longer to have you all back." He smiles.

Wendy comes in with a big periwinkle colored book nearly tipping over the giant of a man takes the book from her hands. "What's this for, Wendy?" He ask with his booming voice.

"It's about "how to restore memories using healing magic" and fortunately it involves sky magic so I hope I will be of use." she says grinning.

"Wendy, there's no need I mean, it's Lucy's choice if she wants to then it's all right with me." Natsu looks at me.

"Um, okay, sure. It sure would be nice to know who I really am too. This "not knowing anything" stuff is kind of getting on my nerves already." I joke around.


End file.
